Finding Tails (2003)
Uranimated18's movie spoof on "Finding Nemo" Cast *Nemo - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Marlin - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Dory - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Gill - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Peach - Briget (The Wild) *Deb - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Flo - Faloo (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gurgle - Marty (Madagascar) *Bloat - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jacques - Zazu (The Lion King) *Bubbles - T.W Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Nigel - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *School of Moonfish - Fireflies (The Princess and the Frog) *Crush - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Squirt - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Ray - Rafael (Rio) *Bruce - Scar (The Lion King) *Anchor - Banzai (The Lion King) *Chum - Ed (The Lion King) *The Worried Fish - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Anglerfish - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Seagulls - Seagulls (Fantasia 2000) *Whale - Ruber's Griffon (Quest for Camelot) *Gerald - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Tad - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Sheldon - Bambi *Pearl - Young Terk (Tarzan 2) *Bill - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Bob - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Ted - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Chris McLean (Toal Drama) *Barbara - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Darla - Biskey Twins (Littlest Pet Shop) *Coral - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Baracuda - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) Scenes *Finding Tails - Part 1 New Parents *Finding Tails - Part 2 A Bad Fate *Finding Tails - Part 3 First Day of School *Finding Tails - Part 4 Field Trip *Finding Tails - Part 5 The Drop Off/An Argument Between Brothers *Finding Tails - Part 6 Who Captured Tails? *Finding Tails - Part 7 Tod Meets Fox *Finding Tails - Part 8 Metting Scar, Banzai and Ed *Finding Tails - Part 9 Prey Are Friends, Not Food *Finding Tails - Part 10 The Cage Gang *Finding Tails - Part 11 The Cave *Finding Tails - Part 12 Sharptooth Attacks! *Finding Tails - Part 13 Tails' Initition *Finding Tails - Part 14 Firefiles Impressions *Finding Tails - Part 15 Jellyfish *Finding Tails - Part 16 The Filter *Finding Tails - Part 17 Elephants *Finding Tails - Part 18 The Good News *Finding Tails - Part 19 Fox Speaks Griffion *Finding Tails - Part 20 Algae *Finding Tails - Part 21 Inside the Griffion/Reaching the City *Finding Tails - Part 22 The Airscum *Finding Tails - Part 23 Owls *Finding Tails - Part 24 Biskey Twins *Finding Tails - Part 25 Goodbye Fox *Finding Tails - Part 26 Tails and Fox *Finding Tails - Part 27 Hunting Net *Finding Tails - Part 28 Reunion *Finding Tails - Part 29 Back to the Forest *Finding Tails - Part 30 Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used *Finding Nemo Clip used *Sonic X *The Fox and the Hound *Skunk Fu! *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Game *Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2005) *The Rescuers Down Under *The Wild *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Cats Don't Dance *The Princess and the Frog *Horton Hears a Who! *Rio *Rio 2 *The Land Before Time *Fantastia 2000 *Quest for Camelot *Bambi *Bambi II *Tarzan *Tarzan II *The Pebble and the Penguin *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Littlest Pet Shop Gallery 20180310005247!Advance Tails.png|Tails as Nemo Adult Tod.jpg|Tod as Merlin Fox.png|Fox as Dory Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Gill Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Bloat Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Gurgle Kanga.jpeg|Kanga as Deb Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-376.jpg|Faloo as Flo Bridget_(The_Wild).jpg|Bridget as Peach Zazu.png|Zazu as Jacques TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Bubbles Owl.jpg|Owl as Nigel Category:Uranimated18 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs